Future Desires , Present Problems
by PiperPheobePaige
Summary: Phoebe accidentally summons her daughte from the future...more future children too. Evil Wyatt. Barbas is in there somewhere. There's also a bit of dying (kinda). COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon!
1. Future Girl

Future Desires, Present problems  
  
Phoebe stormed into the manor, upset at how her date had gone. Ever since the vision she had at Magic School where she was pregnant she was obsessed with finding her future husband. She was trying to make speed dating easier by doing it alphabetically. She had just finished with the Ms. Her last date, Myron, was extremely disappointing. She had forced a premonition from him and all she saw in their future was sex. She wanted more than that. All she wanted was to find the father of her future daughter.  
  
She sat down on the couch, a bit disappointed in the way she'd been acting. She'd become obsessed with finding her perfect man that she'd pretty much blown off everything else, even her sisters. Since her vision it had been hard to forget what she had seen. A life free of demons, happy with their children, that's all she really wanted. Judging by what Chris had said about the future, it wasn't that way any more. Wyatt was the ruler of the world in a future where evil rules. She just wanted her daughter to be safe.  
  
Phoebe tried to ask Chris about her daughter since he would know what had become of her. When she questioned him, he refused to answer. He said that if he told her the future would be screwed up even more than it already was. She tried to persist but he wouldn't answer her. All Phoebe wanted was to meet her daughter just to make sure she was okay. Who knows what Wyatt could have done to her. Suddenly she saw a shimmering blue portal form in the center of the room .  
  
She drew back, ready to fight whatever came out of the portal. A beautiful girl in her late teens fell out of the portal. The portal closed immediately behind her .She picked herself up and glanced around the room as if she'd seen a ghost. When she caught sight of Phoebe her face paled. Tears started to fill her eyes but she immediately wiped them away. Phoebe couldn't help notice that the girl's eyes were exactly like her own. "Mom?" the girl whispered, her eyes never moving from Phoebe's face. At that moment, Chris orbed into the room. He looked at the girl with a worried look in her eye.   
  
"Penny", he said, "why did you come? It's dangerous for you to be here"  
  
"I didn't come, she brought me", replied Penny her gaze never moving from her mother's face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU !" he raged at his frightened aunt. Phoebe stepped back, clearly afraid of this new side of her nephew. "I…" she started. Chris looked embarrassed to have yelled like that. "I'm sorry aunt Phoebe", he said, "but he said if she disobeyed him, she'd die. At that moment another portal opened in the room. A cruel looking man with wild sandy blond hair and oddly familiar blue eyes stepped through the portal. Both Chris and Penny looked at him with both fear and anger in his eyes.   
  
"You", said Chris vehemently.   
  
"Wyatt, you can't", Penny sobbed. Wyatt looked at her and a malicious smile broke over his handsome face.   
  
Wyatt snarled, " Too late…" 


	2. Future Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or its characters (except the ones I invented)  
  
Chapter 2: Future Problems  
  
Wyatt threw Penny across the room with a flick of his wrist. "How dare you disobey me!" Wyatt roared. Wyatt made a fist and Penny clutched her throat ,unable to breath. Suddenly , Chris pushed his brother to the ground.   
  
"You leave her alone!" Chris yelled , his voice filled with fury. While her two nephews were beginning to engage in combat Phoebe stood by the wall to stunned to do anything. She couldn't believe that her innocent , adorable little nephew could turn out to be this blood thirsty monster. She saw her daughter Penny getting up from the floor to face her cousin. With another flick of his wrist Wyatt sent her crashing into the wall once again. This made Phoebe very angry.   
  
" Wyatt Mathew Halliwell , stop this instant!" she yelled unable to contain her fury. She levitated into the air and delivered a stinging kick to her nephew's jaw. Or…she tried to. When her foot was six inches from connecting from her nephew's jaw he put up his force field , throwing her to the ground. She landed on her feet and attempted to charge at her nephew but she was thrown backwards by an invisible magical force field.  
  
" Sorry Aunt Phoebe", Wyatt growled , " can't let you interfere". Chris got up from the floor and flicked his wrists. Wyatt froze immediately. No one else in the room was effected.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe, obviously distraught.  
  
"We can't kill him, I came here to save him" Chris said, " I know what to do". Chris telekinetically picked Wyatt up and threw him out the window. Chris thought his brother was gone. He was wrong. I'll be back, Wyatt telepathically said in Chris' head, when you least expect it. Once they were done checking for broken bones and other serious injuries they sat down on the couch. They knew it was only a matter of time before Wyatt came back.  
  
Phoebe noticed that her daughter was trying not to look at her. She sensed strong grief and longing from her daughter. She wanted to comfort the girl but she didn't know what to say. "I'm dead aren't I", Phoebe said finally.  
  
"Yeah", said Penny her eyes filling with tears.   
  
"It's okay", said Chris, " I understand".  
  
"It was my fault", burst Penny suddenly.  
  
"Of course it wasn't baby", Phoebe said her heart breaking for her daughter.  
  
"I was there", Penny sobbed, "I could have helped you fight the demons. I could have tried to save you. There were so many demons. I was so afraid." Phoebe could feel her daughter's pain and she wanted to make it better. She knew how her daughter must feel by seeing her again. She reached over the couch to hug the girl. The moment they touched Phoebe felt the familiar sensation of a premonition washing over her.  
  
She felt herself being brought to the attic 15 years in the future. Unbeknownst to her she was about to witness the day of her own death. 


	3. Premonitions and reunioins

Chapter 3: Premonitions and reunions  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed  
  
Phoebe looked around the future attic which had not changed much A girl of about ten years old was sitting at a table in the corner coloring. The girl ran up to her holding the picture she had made.  
  
"Mommy, do you like my picture?" the girl asked.  
  
"It's really nice honey", Phoebe said, barely able to speak. She saw an older looking Paige casually flipping through the Book of Shadows. An older looking Piper was sitting on an armchair reading a book. Four demons suddenly shimmered in behind them. The girl, Phoebe's daughter Penelope screamed shrilly. This caused Paige and Piper to turn around to face the demons.   
  
Piper flicked her wrist to blow up the nearest demon. Nothing happened. One demon tried to throw a fireball at Paige. "Fireball!" she called attempting to hurl the fireball at her attacker. The fireball at her attacker. The fireball disappeared in a swirl of orb lights but never reappeared.  
  
"This is not good", Paige said. Phoebe turned to her daughter who was hiding in the corner. "Hide", she whispered. Her daughter nodded and immediately became invisible. She watched as her mother and her aunts fiercely battled the demons. Nothing they did seemed to work. A green scaly demon with razor sharp teeth hurled a fireball towards Piper. It ripped a bloody hole through her body. She fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Aunt Piper!" Penny yelled. Luckily her cries were drowned out by the demon's laughter.   
  
"You bastard!" Phoebe yelled. She levitated into the air and delivered a sweeping round house kick to the demons scull. The waxy red demon roared in furry. He lunged at Phoebe his sword drawn. He impaled her. She too was dead. Paige looked at her two sisters dead on the ground with tears in her eyes.   
  
"And then there were none", the green demon roared. He hit Paige in the back with his fireball. All of the Charmed ones were dead. Penny became visible again and rushed towards the bodies of her mother and her aunts. She shook her mother, not wanting to believe she was dead.   
  
"Mommy", she sobbed , "mommy, aunt Paige, aunt Piper, please wake up. Please don't be dead."  
  
"Uncle Leo!" she yelled glancing towards the heavens. Leo appeared in a swirl of blue orbs. "Penny what is it?" he asked, concerned. "They're dead", she sobbed. Leo rushed towards the bodies , desperately trying to heal them. When he couldn't he sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Phoebe woke up and saw the present Leo's glowing hand over her head. She picked herself up.  
  
"What's wrong, what did you see?" Piper asked worriedly. Paige was standing beside her wearing a anxious expression. Phoebe only then realized she was crying. She wiped the tears off her face and said, "Nothing". She saw her daughter sitting in the corner. When their gaze met, Phoebe knew that her daughter knew what she saw. "Who are you?" asked Paige, turning to Penny, noticing her for the first time.  
  
"My name is Penelope Grace Halliwell, I'm your niece, I'm Phoebe's daughter", she said. "Oh", said Paige , "You're from the future". Penelope rushed over and gave her aunts a hug. " I love you", Penny said, her eyes filling with tears again.  
  
"There's more important things to do then have a family reunion", Chris said as he orbed into the room, " Wyatt's out there and he's after us, all of us".  
  
"Baby Wyatt?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"No, future Wyatt", Chris answered, "and he's deadly." They needed to do something about Wyatt. They couldn't kill him, Chris was determined to save him. They needed to think of something. 


	4. The Future Evil

Chapter 4: The Future Evil  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed  
  
"So let me get this straight", Piper said finally, "Phoebe accidentally summoned her daughter from the future, future Wyatt follows, engages you in a deadly battle, he escaped and he's going to come after you"  
  
"Pretty much", Penny said smiling fondly at her aunt. The whole family had gathered in the living room to discuss recent events. Penny was really happy to see her whole family together again. Chris, on the other hand, was more worried about Wyatt. After meeting the Wyatt of the future, Phoebe was really worried too.   
  
"What are we going to do about Wyatt?" she asked. Everyone was silent as they tried to find the answer to Phoebe's question. Piper's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the carnage her older son had apparently caused. Phoebe's eyes lit up as she thought of an idea.  
  
"We can send Wyatt back to the future!" she said brightly. Everyone except Chris congratulated Phoebe on her brilliant idea.  
  
"How can we send back to the future?", Chris asked, " I destroyed the time travel spell. It wouldn't have worked anyways, the one traveling through time has to say the spell."  
  
"We'll find a way", Paige said, " We are the Charmed Ones after all".  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Penny, Leo and baby Wyatt gathered in the attic. They were trying to find a way to send Wyatt back to the future.   
  
Chris telekinetically flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows with Paige and Leo looking over his shoulder. Phoebe was trying to scry for her for her future nephew with baby Wyatt's teddy bear. Penny was helping her mother. Piper was fusing over baby Wyatt who was playing with some blocks. She wondered how her baby could turn so evil. She looked down at her bulging pregnant belly and vowed she would do her best to spare her younger son from his pain.  
  
"Stop flipping, I think I've got it", said Paige suddenly. The pages stopped turning abruptly. They all crowded around the Book to see what Paige had found. It was a spell written in flowing calligraphy. The heading read: "Sending Evil back where it belongs". The spell itself was perfect for their needs. It said:  
  
" Evil from another time or place,  
  
Your presence here is wrong.  
  
This spell will cross both time and space,  
  
To send you back where you belong"  
  
"It's perfect ", Chris said, "let's summon Wyatt and use this spell to send him back to the future."  
  
"What about me?" Penny asked  
  
"You'll just have to stay here with us", Chris said smiling at his cousin. Penelope Halliwell smiled her first real smile in a long time.  
  
Meanwhile Wyatt was in a dark cave watching the events in the manor unfold in a stone basin filled with water. Perfect", he snarled, "I've got them right where I want them…" 


	5. His Plan

Chapter 5: His Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed  
  
"Are we almost ready?" Paige asked Piper.   
  
"It'll be a few more minutes", Piper replied. Piper and Paige were preparing to summon Wyatt so they could send him back to the future. They were making sure to take every precaution. Judging by what they had managed to force out of Chris and Penny about the future, Wyatt was just as powerful, and as evil, as the source. They had prepared a crystal cage to keep him in so he didn't attack. They made a spell to make sure he didn't shimmer out when they summoned him. Piper was doing her best to disassociate the cruel, vicious man, from her son , the adorable innocent little toddler. It wasn't working.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was in her room getting to know her daughter. She had a million questions to ask and no idea where to start.  
  
"Who's your father?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
"Well", Penny started, "You don't know him yet. You'll meet him soon. He was your soul mate." Penny began to cry again. Phoebe didn't have to be an empath to know what Penny was feeling. She tightly embraced her sobbing daughter. When her daughter stopped crying, Phoebe decided to ask two more questions.   
  
"How old are you? Are you still in school?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm 18 and I graduated from high school last spring", Penny replied, smiling at he mother.  
  
"Phoebe, Penny, come upstairs, we're ready", called Piper's voice from the attic.  
  
"Let's go", said Phoebe turning to her daughter, "we're going to summon your evil big cousin."   
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penny and Chris were gathered in the attic ready to send Wyatt back to the future. For that, they needed a Power of Three spell. Fortunately, they had found the perfect one.  
  
The three sisters joined hands and chanted,   
  
" Brother witch we summon thee,   
  
Your coming here is needed.  
  
Summoned by the Power of Three,  
  
Our demand shall be headed."  
  
A swirl of blue white lights appeared in the center of the room. Wyatt appeared with a satisfied smile on his face. The Charmed Ones thought he was clueless as to what they were about to do. They were wrong. The whole family said the spell.  
  
"Evil from another time and place, Your presence here is wrong. This spell will travel time and space, to send you back where you belong." A bright white light engulfed Wyatt for a moment. When the light disappeared Wyatt was still there. The spell had worked, but not in the way they had intended.   
  
"You people are so predictable", Wyatt laughed, " I knew you wouldn't read the other page." He waved his hand and the Book of Shadows flipped to the page after the spell they had just read. They gasped at the warning on the page. It said: This spell can only be used on demons.  
  
"You just sent all my demon henchmen back to the future", Wyatt laughed, "no matter, I'm more powerful then all of them combined".  
  
Piper felt fury at the man her son had become. She ran towards him in rage. He sent her flying with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Sorry mom, you can't interfere", Wyatt said, " I'm getting who I came here to get then I'm leaving. I can't have him saving me." With that he grabbed Chris' arm and shimmered away.  
  
He wasn't going to bring Chris back just yet. He had something else in mind. He figured that since he was here, he could change the past…for the worst. 


	6. Changing the past to change the future

Chapter 6: Changing the past to change the future  
  
Wyatt paced around the cave carefully planning his next move. If he wanted to change the future to favor the side of evil he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. One wrong move and he may not end up the future of evil. He needed to plan this carefully. He turned to his brother who he had beaten to a bloody pulp and thrown in the corner.  
  
"What's today's date", Wyatt asked his brother acidly.  
  
"May 22, 2004", Chris replied acidly.  
  
"Perfect", Wyatt growled.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the manor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Penny were in the attic to find a way to get Chris back. They had tried scrying , they tried a summoning spell, they had even tried sensing him. Nothing worked. 'We should try the spell to call a lost witch', Paige thought.  
  
"Great idea aunt Paige", Penny said.  
  
"What?!", Paige exclaimed  
  
Didn't you say…", Penelope started. "Never mind", she said knowing what must have happened.  
  
"How'd you do that?", Paige asked.  
  
"I'm telepathic", Penny answered.  
  
"What other powers do you have?" asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"I can become invisible as I know you know and I also get premonitions", Penny said, "you also taught me martial arts when I was younger".  
  
"Oh", was all Phoebe could say.  
  
"Now let's say the spell to call a lost witch", Penny said brightly.  
  
Wyatt now knew what he had to do. From this very day until he was 15 he led an almost demon free life. The reason was because on May 22, 2004 a young witch named Lily St. Clair had sealed the underworld preventing most demons from coming and going. If he were to find Lily now, fid her and kill her, evil would prevail sooner than it was destined to. He shimmered away to the place he knew Lily would be leaving Chris behind to die.  
  
The Charmed Ones and Penny joined hands to recite the spell to call a lost witch. The witches chanted,   
  
"Powers of the witches rise,  
  
Course unseen across the skies.  
  
Come to us who call you near,  
  
Come to us and settle here.  
  
Blood to blood I summon thee,   
  
Blood to blood return to me."  
  
A shimmering blue portal similar to the one Penelope had appeared in. A girl of about 16 years old stumbled out. She had pale ivory colored skin, large hazel eyes, long dark hair and high cheek bones. She also had a gold triquetra necklace hanging from her slender neck. Paige couldn't take her eyes off her. There was something about her that she felt drawn to. Penelope paled as she caught sight of the girl. "Pamela..?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course silly", Pamela said rushing over to give Penny a hug, "don't tell me you didn't recognize your own cousin…" 


	7. The Other Girl From the Future

Chapter 7: The other girl from the future  
  
"So… you're my daughter", Piper said slowly.  
  
"No", said Pamela.  
  
"You're my daughter", said Paige, voicing the though she'd been having since she'd laid eyes on the young girl.  
  
"Yes… Mom", said Pamela rushing over to give Paige a hug. The five women looked silently at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"So", began Paige awkwardly, "tell us about yourself".  
  
"Um… my name is Pamela Katherine Matthews , I'm 16 years old, one quarter white lighter. I can orb and I have the powers of molecular combustion and immobilization like aunt Piper. That's about all I can tell you without fear of future consequences."  
  
"You sound like Chris", said Piper smiling, "come over here, we need your help".  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was still in Wyatt's cave, bleeding profusely, an inch away from death. As he struggled for breath he whispered, "Dad…please…help me". Leo immediately appeared in a swirl of shimmering blue lights. He saw Chris on the ground and immediately rushed to his side. He held his hand over his son and it began to glow with a pulsating yellow light. Within minutes, Chris was heeled.  
  
"Thanks…Dad", said Chris. Leo realized that his son had called him dad for the first time. He smiled. A swirl of sparkling orb lights filled the dark, dank, cave as the Charmed Ones , Penny and an unknown woman appeared. As Chris saw the unknown woman his eyes became wide.  
  
"PAMELA!" said Chris, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I helped them say the spell to find you", said Pamela rushing over to give her cousin a hug, " they accidentally summoned me so I thought I could stay around to help get Wyatt back where he belongs."  
  
"We'd better hurry", said Chris grimly, "he's going to come after us and he's teamed up with one pretty bad demon".  
  
Wyatt stood in a particularly dark part of the underworld, obviously waiting for something. "Baby Halliwell, all grown up", said an oily voice from the shadows, "I wondered who had summoned me." A slimy looking ,pale, gray haired man with very crooked teeth emerged from the shadows surveying Wyatt with interest. "Hello Barbas", said Wyatt, a malicious grin spreading over his handsome face, "long time no see".  
  
"Your greatest fear is that they save you" , said Barbas slickly, " then you won't be evil any more…"  
  
"Slick as ever Barbas my old friend, although we have not yet met", said Wyatt smiling, " now I need you to.."  
  
"Destroy them with their greatest fears", Barbas interrupted, "I'd be glad to Mr. Halliwell". With that Barbas shimmered out of the cave and Wyatt smiled a satisfied smile.   
  
The Charmed Ones, Penny, Pamela, Chris and Leo had orbed back to the manor needing to consult the Book of Shadows. "I have an idea", said Pamela, "we can…" Suddenly she stopped, seized with a paralyzing fear. She fell to the ground… 


	8. Their Fears Come to Life

Chapter 8: Their Fears Come to Life

Wyatt was searching the entrances of the underworld for Lily while watching the events at the manor unfold in his mind's eye...  
" Pamela!", yelled Paige, rushing to her daughter's side.   
  
"He's here", said Chris grimly.  
  
"Who?" asked Paige, confused.  
  
"Barbas…", said Chris.  
  
"He can't be", said Piper, "we vanquished him like, 5 times already!"  
  
"He is, Wyatt can summon him, they're friends".  
  
"CRAP!" said Piper, "LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Leo orbed in and placed a glowing, healing, hand over Pamela's head. She awoke a few seconds later, trembling. "They were back…the demons that killed you…", said Pamela.   
  
Leo looked taken aback when Piper told him that Barbas was back and he was in the house. They saw all the windows and doors cover themselves magically with bricks. They were trapped. They looked around nervously, not knowing what to do, knowing that their greatest fears would soon surround them. Suddenly three things happened at once. Penny screamed, Paige dropped the glass of water she was holding and Phoebe gasped as she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
Piper, Leo, Pamela and Chris looked from Penny, Paige and Phoebe not sure of what to do. Penny was backing towards the wall , Paige was trembling and breathing heavily and Phoebe had her eyes squeezed shut and was leaning on the couch so as to not fall over. Chris and Pamela ran towards Penny, Piper rushed to Paige's side and Leo ran to help Phoebe.  
  
"What is it, what are you afraid of", asked Chris, looking at his cousin worriedly.   
  
"It's their bodies…when they died…they said it was my fault", said Penny shakily.  
  
Pamela grabbed her cousin and looked her straight in the eye, "That was not your fault, do you hear me! They love you. They don't blame you. You were only 10, there was nothing you could have done". Penny collapsed sobbing in Pamela's arms, letting grief get the better of her.  
  
When Piper reached Paige she was hyperventilating. "Lots of snakes, all around me ", Paige whispered. Piper grabbed her half - sister's hand. "They're not real", she whispered in Paige's ear. 'Don't be afraid, they're not real', Paige chanted to herself. One by one, the poisonous snakes disappeared. Paige embraced her older sister. "Thanks Piper", she said, "I love you". Piper looked taken aback, but smiled all the same.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo was at Phoebe's side, trying to keep her from falling over. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her body began trembling as her mind was still in the vision. Suddenly, she was thrown against the wall. Leo healed her seconds after her unconscious body hit the ground. Leo looked at her with worried eyes because even after he had healed her, she was still trembling. Leo saw that there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He crouched down so they were at eye level.  
  
"What's wrong", asked Leo in his comforting white lighter voice, "what did you see?"  
  
Phoebe looked into his earnest blue eyes, for a moment not finding the words to describe her vision. She felt herself begin to shake as she looked up at Leo once more, wiping the tears from her chocolate brown eyes. "It's really bad Leo", said Phoebe.   
  
"What is it Phoebe?" asked Leo, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"We're all going to die", said Phoebe between sobs. For a split second, her eyes shut as she had a flash vision. Her voice barely a whisper, she said, "They're coming…"


	9. They Came, They Killed, Now What?

Chapter 9: They Came, They Killed, Now What?  
  
"Them?" said Leo, becoming worried, " who's them?"  
  
"The demons that are going to kill us". She stood up and looked nervously around, waiting for the demons to appear. She remembered the demons she had seen well. The glint in their eyes, the maniacal laughter, would not easily be forgotten They had electric blue skin, glowing crimson eyes and jagged, sharp, yellow teeth.  
  
"It's okay Phoebe", said Leo comfortingly, " Barbas is just playing with your fears, it wasn't real."  
  
"Yes it was", said Phoebe with certainty, " I know what a vision feels like."  
  
"What did they look like?" asked Leo, finally believing her.  
  
"I'll show you", Phoebe said running to the attic to get the book of shadows. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a scream from downstairs. She turned to see the demons from her vision materialize in her living room. Her family stared at them, all believing they were another hallucination.  
  
"That them?" Leo whispered, standing beside Phoebe. Phoebe nodded. She saw the demon closest to the front rush towards Piper.  
  
"Piper watch out! He's real", Phoebe called out in warning. She was too late…  
  
Wyatt was meanwhile watching Lily, waiting for her to make her move. He saw the young witch take 5 small purple candles out of her knapsack to form a magic circle. It was now or never. He shimmered in front of her, grinning. "Not so fast witch!" he roared.  
  
He formed a fire ball in his hand and threw it at the young woman. Or at least he tried to. The girl deflected it with her power of telekinesis . The girl attempted to throw him through the air with her power. He deflected her attack with a wave of his hand. Before Lily could do anything more, he opened his hand and called, "EXCALIBUR!" The sword instantly materialized in his hand and he lunged at the girl, missing by inches. The girl used his momentary distraction to kick him in the shin. He dropped the sword and the girl tried to make a grab for it. The sword wouldn't let her touch it. He grabbed the sword and plunged it into the girls chest. She died before she hit the ground. 'Mission accomplished', thought Wyatt as he shimmered away.  
  
Back at the manor…The demon rushing for Piper drew his athame. He ran the gleaming blade through Piper's pregnant stomach. She died instantly. When she died, Chris died too. The demons started laughing maniacally, just as they had in Phoebe's vision.  
  
"Now for the rest of you", the demon who appeared to be the leader said. There was a blinding flash and a tremendous explosion that caused Phoebe to go flying. When the light had faded Phoebe saw her sisters, her daughter, and her niece and nephew on the ground unmoving. Leo rushed down to heal them, but it was no use. They were dead.  
  
Phoebe sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Leo placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. She looked up at him feeling a great emptiness. "What now?", she asked through her tears. "You have to go back in time about an hour. You were meant to save them. That's why you had that vision", said Leo.  
  
Phoebe slowly got up and recited the spell she had memorized long ago,"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Head the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, What I wish, in place and time.A familiar blue portal formed. She stepped in… 


	10. Preventing the End

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they kept me going, I don't own Charmed by the way. (wish I did)  
  
Chapter 10: Preventing the End  
  
Phoebe appeared in the empty living room of the manor. She immediately glanced at the grandfather clock to check the time. It was 5:26. She remembered them orbing in with Chris at about 5:30. She would see herself and her family appear any second now. Then she would warn them and stay until she was sure they were all safe. Then, providing the spell had worked properly, she would disappear, because her future wouldn't exist any more. She fidgeted nervously praying she would be able to save them.  
  
Piper, Paige, herself, Penny, Pamela and Chris appeared at that moment. They stared, open mouthed, at Phoebe.   
  
"That warlock stole my body!" yelled past Phoebe pointing at herself. Piper raised her hands to blow up present Phoebe. "STOP!" present Phoebe yelled, "I'm from the future".  
  
"You can't be from the future", past Phoebe said, "we're wearing the same clothes."  
  
"I'm from an hour and a half in the future", said present Phoebe, exasperated.  
  
"You're lying", said Chris evenly. Pamela flicked her wrist trying to freeze Phoebe. She seemed relieved when Phoebe wouldn't freeze. "She won't freeze", Pamela said, "she's a good witch".  
  
"She still could be lying", Piper argued.  
  
Phoebe wanted desperately for her family to believe her. It was the only way to save them. The gravity of the situation hit Phoebe at that moment. She remembered the look in the demon's eyes as they murdered her entire family. She was at the top of the stairs, unable to do anything. Along with the obvious grief, she felt strong feelings of guilt. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry", said Piper, her face softening, wrapping her arms around her sister.  
  
"I can't watch you die again", Phoebe sobbed, "I can't…" They froze t this statement. They had all except Phoebe apparently died. Phoebe had come to save them and they had treated her so badly. They followed Phoebe wordlessly to the attic. She told them quickly what had happened. They searched the Book of Shadows for the demons, knowing Barbas would arrive any minute. Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows until she found them.  
  
The Glathmar Demon the heading of the page said. They are solitary demons, only joining forces for a particularly difficult target. A simple power of three spell will vanquish them. There was a spell at the bottom of the page followed by the picture of the demons. Phoebe couldn't look at it. It was too much.  
  
At the moment the demons shimmered in. Phoebe ran at them. She didn't want this to end the way it had before. Phoebe, Piper and Paige joined hands and recited the spell. "Demon spawn straight from hell,   
  
We vanquish you by the power of three,   
  
You will not harm these Halliwells,   
  
As it is said, so mote it be!   
  
A wall of sheer power rushed towards the demons. The leader simply waved his hands and the power was pushed aside. 'It should have worked!' thought Phoebe  
  
"I won't let you kill my family!" yelled Phoebe, again rushing at the demons.  
  
"I won't Ms. Halliwell", growled the leader, "not this time". The demon touched Phoebe's arm and shimmered away.  
  
They reappeared in a dark, dank, cave. They threw Phoebe against the wall, magic ropes binding her instantly. A man stepped from the shadows. It was Wyatt.  
  
"Hello Aunt Phoebe", Wyatt said in an oily voice, "so nice of you to join me…" 


	11. Wyatt Talks

I don't own Charmed. All I own is Penny and Pamela. Thanks to all for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter…  
  
Chapter 11: Wyatt talks  
  
"What do you want with us!" Phoebe asked her nephew for the fifteenth time. She had given up trying to escape long ago. Wyatt had removed her bonds and shoved her into a crystal cage, from which there was no escape. It wasn't like she hadn't tried… Wyatt paced around the cave as if seriously considering her question. His demon minions mingled around the spacious cave, talking and fighting amongst themselves.  
  
"I'll tell you", Wyatt said, "I'm going to kill you anyways so it will do no harm."   
  
'Evil is so predictable', Phoebe thought. She knew that if he really wanted to kill her he would have already done so. He wouldn't kill her, she wouldn't believe it. Then why was he keeping her here? Unless…she was the bait…  
  
The manor was in chaos. Barbas had come just as he had before. For some strange reason Phoebe was again the only one unaffected. Chris was apparently battling the future, evil version of Wyatt who kept telling him he couldn't be saved. Piper was fighting killer tarantulas. Pamela was battling the demons that had killed the Charmed Ones in the future. Penny was facing ghost and Paige was struggling as the walls closed in on her. Phoebe rushed from one to the next trying to help them conquer their fears.  
  
"I did it!" Paige yelled suddenly, "I overcame my fear!"  
  
"Good for you!" Phoebe said, distracted.  
  
"I know how to find Phoebe, from the future, I mean", said Paige excitedly, "If I can get some quiet I'll be able to sense her."  
  
"Go on, I can handle things here", said Phoebe. Paige scampered to her room and locked the door. Phoebe was left with a disturbing thought. From her knowledge of time travel she knew that a person who traveled back in time would fade when their future no longer existed. If future Phoebe still existed meant that the future where they were all dead was still a real one. They were walking into a trap.  
  
Paige was meanwhile sitting cross legged on her bed, trying to concentrate. She focused her mind on Phoebe and tried to reach out to her soul. She was immediately hit with a wave of fear that was not her own. She knew where the future Phoebe was . Since she knew where Phoebe was she could orb to her side.  
  
She rushed excitedly to present Phoebe, eagerly telling her the news. Phoebe stopped her. "It's a trap", said Phoebe, "we have to go together, with a plan." Suddenly, Phoebe doubled over in pain, clutching her chest.  
  
"What is it?!", asked Paige worriedly. "He's hurting her…", Phoebe whispered.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them", Phoebe tolled her nephew furiously. Wyatt stood in front of the crystal cage calmly acting as if all this was nothing more than a game.   
  
"I will hurt them!" Wyatt growled. "I'm tired of your whining. I've wanted to do this my whole life!" He raised his hand and thrust it in Phoebe's direction. Silver-white lightening bolts struck her, causing her to double over in pain. As he continued to electrocute his aunt he laughed, an evil hateful laugh. Phoebe writhed around on the floor, the pain becoming unbearable. She wanted to black out, to die, anything to make the pain stop.  
  
Wyatt stood with his palm out, electrocuting his aunt but not killing her. Once the other Phoebe felt her pain, they'd come running. In fact, he was counting on it… 


	12. Saving Phoebe

Chapter 12: Saving Phoebe  
  
Present Phoebe was still trembling with the aftershocks of Wyatt's attack on her counterpart. Paige had led her over to the antique sofa so she could sit. Piper had finally found a way to vanquish Barbas once and for all. They had to all conquer their fears, which they had done. Then the entire family had to say a spell that Piper had invented. All the while, Phoebe was screaming in pain from the torture Wyatt was apparently issuing on her doppelganger.  
  
Once their fears were allayed, Piper, Paige, Chris, Penny and Pamela recited the spell that would vanquish Barbas forever.  
  
" Demon that brings our fears to life,  
  
This spell shall end our endless strife.  
  
You've plagued us for to long,  
  
So we call upon our power, sure and strong.  
  
Witches of the Halliwell line,  
  
We vanquish this evil from space and time!" As they uttered the last word of the spell, Barbas was engulfed in flame, screaming in agony. A moment later he was nothing more than a pile of ash. He was gone. Forever. Their attention turned back to Phoebe. Although she had stopped shaking, she looked extremely weak.  
  
"I can't watch my mother like this", Penny said, turning away from her mother, "We're going to save her. I have a plan…" She told them all her plan and they agreed it was their best, and only shot. Without another word Pamela grabbed Penny's arm, Chris touched his mother's shoulder and Paige held Phoebe's hand and they all orbed out together.  
  
Future Phoebe laid on the cold, hard stone floor of the cave, barely conscious. Her nephew truly had become an evil, spiteful person. He had only stopped torturing her because he knew they were coming. She concentrated every particle of her being, trying to warn her other self of this danger. She hoped it wasn't to late…  
  
Chris, Penny and Pamela looked around uncomfortably. This was Wyatt's future layer. The one where he murdered everyone they cared about, the one where he tortured them countless times. They spotted future Phoebe in the crystal cage.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work ?" Chris asked Penny anxiously.   
  
"Of course it is", Penny answered, "I invented this spell and potion myself, you trust my abilities, right?"  
  
"You bet I do", said Chris reassured, "You're Penelope Halliwell, one of the strongest witches in the world".  
  
"Thanks", said Penny giving her cousin a rare smile.  
  
They all stepped out of the shadows to face Wyatt. They were hoping to distract him so Penny could do what she needed to do. Pamela got thing started by exploding a large boulder near Wyatt's head, causing several rocks to fall. He orbed out of the way just in time. The Charmed Ones and their children continued to distract Wyatt while Penny became invisible and snuck behind him, an athame in her hand. For her plan they needed a potion and a spell. For the potion to work they needed his blood.  
  
She made a cut in his arm and he roared in furry. She quickly let a few drops of blood fall into a small vial and ran to her family. Penny grabbed her unconscious mother through the bars of the cage and held her cousin Chris' hand. The entire family, including both Phoebes, orbed out of the cave in a swirl of blue-white lights. When they reappeared in the manor, Penny looked at her mother(s), her aunts and her cousins with a smile of satisfaction. She said, "Phase one complete…" 


	13. Phase Two Complete

Chapter 13: Phase Two Complete  
  
Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed . I'm afraid this story is almost over. There's 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Then there'll be a sequel based on Penny and/or Pamela. Please review. I love feedback! My sequel will be up soon after this story is finished. I don't own Charmed. Wish I did. Anyways…back to the story…  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Piper asked her niece Penny for the seventeenth time. It wasn't that she didn't trust her future niece. This was about her oldest son. She got a little protective where Wyatt was concerned. She had to admit the idea behind her niece's plan was genius. She had crafted a spell and potion to turn someone into what they were born to be. It should turn the future Wyatt into a great source of good like he was destined to be. He would still be turned evil and the destruction he had done would still be there, but, he would stop trying to kill them. It would be good for them all.  
  
"It'll work fine", Penny said smiling at her aunt. She enjoyed this time they were having together. "It's just about done", said Penny. Pamela and Paige were working on the potion. As Pamela added a pinch of mandrake root to the potion it exploded in a puff of white smoke.   
  
"That means it's done", said Pamela with a satisfied grin. Penny noticed she was smiling more since she had spent time with her mother. Phoebe and Chris were meanwhile working out the spell. They were both expert spell writers so they weren't worried about the spell. They were worried about what would happen after the spell had worked.   
  
"You can't leave, you still need to save Wyatt from turning evil to begin with", said Phoebe.  
  
"I know", Chris answered.   
  
"What about Penny and Pamela…", Phoebe started.  
  
"They want to stay", said Chris, "I think they should. At least until we save Wyatt. They've both missed you all so much, especially Pamela. She was only 8 when the event happened. She never got that much time with Aunt Paige…"  
  
"They should stay", said Phoebe, " It would be good for all of us." She looked at the spell in her hand. "The spell's finished, let's get the others", said Phoebe leaving the room, Chris following close behind.  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen and Paige handed her a vial of bright green potion. She handed the spell to Piper who read it to herself, declaring that it was just what they needed. The spell said:  
  
Inside is goodness and nobility and light,  
  
Evil influence within forced you into endless night,   
  
The powers within you are those on the side of good,  
  
We call upon our power so things shall be the way they should,  
  
Good and right live within thee,  
  
You shall be now what you were born to be!  
  
They all held hands and orbed to where Wyatt was anxiously waiting their return. He wanted to orb to the manor to kill them once and for all, but they had done a protective spell that even he could not break. They orbed behind him and simultaneously threw their potion bottles at his back. They held hands and chanted the spell once, twice and then thrice. White light washed over Wyatt's muscular frame. When the light disappeared, Wyatt sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"I'm so sorry", he wailed, " at first I was being controlled, but then I got obsessed with the power. I'm sorry… I didn't mean any of it…"  
  
"It's okay baby", said Piper bending down to hug her oldest son. Chris, surprising even himself, gave his brother a big hug. He had once told his brother he hated him and he would kill him, and he meant it. This wasn't the Wyatt he'd known for so long. He was different. He was good… The way he was meant to be… 


	14. He's Good Now

Chapter 14: He's good now  
  
The Phoebe who had traveled back to the past watched as her family hugged the Wyatt who was now good. She knew she would be leaving soon. She saw her body begin to fade slightly. No one else had noticed. The were all to preoccupied with adult Wyatt. When she was almost completely transparent she said, "Bye". Then she was gone.  
  
"I guess we won't be dying any time soon", the one and only Phoebe said softly. The sat in the living room, awkwardly staring at each other. Future Wyatt was sulking, staring at his hand. His younger self was asleep upstairs. Chris, Penny, Pamela, Paige and Piper looked speechless and confused. It was Phoebe who spoke up first.  
  
"Wyatt", she said, causing her nephew to look up at her, "do remember what turned you evil?" As Wyatt thought of the best way to answer, Phoebe and Penny both felt the regret and sadness radiating from the young man.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure", Wyatt admitted, "but…for as long as I could remember there were the voices. And the tug…the psychic pull that caused me to do things I knew I shouldn't be doing."  
  
"We'll figure out what happened and we'll stop it", said Chris confidently, "that's what I came here for". Chris' words reminded Phoebe of their conversation earlier. They were discussing what should become of Penny and Pamela. They had had an idea but they needed to ask the girls if it was okay with them.   
  
"Penny, Pamela", Phoebe started, "we've been thinking about where you should go…after. We were thinking you could stay here with us."  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Pamela brightly. She was aching to spend time with her mother and her aunts and she didn't know what she would do if she had to leave. She'd probably start crying. She was WAY TO emotional.   
  
"What about Wyatt?" Penny asked.  
  
"I have to go back", said Wyatt, "Someone needs to undo some of the damage I've done. I can help the Resistance. Even though I'm good now, evil still rules the world. You, Chris and Pamela need to stop baby me from turning evil in the first place." He walked over to his family one by one and gave them a hug. He then drew a triquetra symbol on the wall a took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. He recited the familiar spell:  
  
"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
  
Head the hope within my mind.  
  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
  
What I wish, in place and time.  
  
An all too familiar blue portal opened on the wall. Wyatt stepped in. He was gone. He wasn't evil anymore, but there was still work to be done. Wyatt still had been evil so they needed to prevent them from turning evil to begin with. With Penny and Pamela in the past it seemed a more possible to achieve. Penny and Pamela stood there, surrounded by their family for the first time in 8 years. They still had a few secrets…and surprises of their own. They were living in the past… 


	15. Past Lives

Chapter 15: Past Lives  
  
Penny and Pamela had been staying in the spare room of the manor for a week now. Piper looked like she was ready to explode as Chris' birthday was in 3 days. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all enjoying the time they got to spend with their future children. Pamela and Penny loved living with their parents but they hated their incessant questions about the future. If only they could understand that there was so much that they couldn't tell them. There was to much at stake. They still wished that they could tell them, especially about what Wyatt had done to them. Them maybe they'd understand why they could never rest until they could stop Wyatt from being turned.  
  
Penny was in the attic flipping through the book of shadows, trying to find out what had turned Wyatt evil. She knew it was no use. The present Book of Shadows was much emptier than the version in her time. She kept flipping anyways when her mother walked into the room.  
  
"Hi honey", said Phoebe, " what're you doing?"  
  
"Just trying to find out who or what turns Wyatt", said Penelope. Phoebe was sensing some unease off her daughter. Part of it was from seeing her mother again after not seeing her for 8 years. The rest was something she hoped her mother would never find out. She knew her mother would understand because, from what she had heard, the secret she was hiding was similar to her mothers relationship with her half-demon ex husband. The only difference, in her case, it was her cousin who caused her pain and not her husband.  
  
Phoebe wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter. Suddenly she was sucked into a premonition. The wave of image that flooded her brain caused her to gasp.  
  
Penny was in the underworld while Wyatt was choking her. She was in the manor, holding a dead man in her arms, Wyatt standing over them. Wyatt was dragging a slightly younger, unconscious Penny across the floor by her hair. Penny looked with wide, teary eyes at her dead aunts and mother on the floor. She was in a cave, bleeding profusely, hung to the ceiling by shackles on her hands.  
  
Phoebe emerged from the premonition with a look of horror on her face. She now knew, at least partially, why her daughter was so emotionally pained. She walked to Penny and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. The seemed to cheer Penny up considerably, "I love you mom", Penny whispered. "I love you too", said Phoebe, "forever and always…"  
  
END!!  
  
A/N: Well, this story is over. So sad. If you have noticed I left some things unfinished, that's because I'm doing a sequel. It'll be about Penny an Pamela's time in the past. Just like this story it'll have twists, turns and surprises. I've decided on a title for the sequel: "Living in the Past. Coming Soon! Read and Review! Well… bye! I hope you liked this story, my first attempt at fan fiction. 


End file.
